


New Beginnings

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Modern AU. The Elrics have lost their mother and her friend Roy Mustang has been appointed their guardian. A certain blond haired shrimp makes his life difficult and leads to an encounter with a mysterious woman.</p><p>Rating: Mature for language. </p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I only own FMA in my dreams at night.
> 
> Here’s my piece for parentalroyedweek on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt: Team Mustang - Day Four  
> *******

**New Beginnings**

Roy Mustang was exhausted, completely out his comfort zone. He had been ever since his friend Trisha Elric had passed away. He had lost a friend and had inherited two grieving teenage boys, one of whom had a chip the size of a house on his shoulder.  
Roy looked over at the elder Elric. Edward was looking determinedly out the passenger window of the car. They had finally left behind the green fields of Risembool and were on the outskirts of East City. Roy glanced in the rear view mirror to see Alphonse trying and failing not to doze off. The other side of the back seat was full of various boxes, the poor kid didn’t have much room.

“We’re nearly there, I’ve rented a nice little house in the suburbs, there’s a garden in the back if you boys want to practice some sparring.” There was no sound from either of the boys. Roy bit his lip before continuing, “You’ll be glad to hear there is a library just around the corner and I’ve already enrolled you both in the local school.”

“Why couldn’t we stay in Risembool with Granny Pinako and Winry?” Edward turned to him, his arms were crossed, a pronounced scowl on his face. 

“Riseembool is too far for me to commute and the closest I could get a job was here in East City. I’m sorry you had to leave, but you can visit on weekends. If I can’t take you, the train has a regular service.”

“I can take care of Al, we don’t need you.”  


Roy’s hands tightened Royon the steering wheel, “Don’t be ridiculous, your mother asked me to take care of you and I am honouring that wish. I know the world’s a bitch sometimes, but you’ve got to suck it up. I’m the best you’ve got.”

“Ed, he’s right. You need to give him a break,” Alphonse said softly. “He’s moved job and everything to help take care of us.”  


Roy was filled with gratitude for the understanding from the younger Elric. If only Ed was so reasonable, but then teenage boys rarely were, let alone ones that had lost both their parents by the age of thirteen. Roy could attest to that from personal experience. 

“We never asked him to,” Ed muttered.  


“But your mother did.” Roy took a deep breath and counted to ten in head, the boy was deliberately trying to provoke him and it was working. “You used to like me once.”

“That was before you starting trying to be my dad. My father bailed on us years ago and we did just fine without him.”

“Ed, I’m not trying to be your dad.”  


“Well you sure hell aren’t trying to my friend, so tell me what you’re trying to do?”

Roy didn’t know what to say, the kid was hurting and he was lashing out. What the hell did I get myself into? He was scared shitless about how he was going to raise two teenage boys when he had lost his parents so young himself. I don’t think I’m up to this, Trisha.  


Roy sighed. “I’m trying to help you, kid, but apparently I’m doing a piss poor job of it.” 

“Ed, you’re not the only person who’s grieving,” Al snapped. “Just shut the hell up. If Mr. Mustang didn’t take us, we would be put into foster care and separated. You should be thankful.”   


The tension in the car was almost at boiling point. Roy couldn’t help but wonder if Edward was right and he was the wrong person for the job. What did he know about raising kids anyway? 

Roy spotted a roadside diner up ahead, the kids were probably hungry after the long drive. “Let’s get out of this damn car and get some food.”  


Al’s head shot up, “Great - I’m starving!“ As the boy moved in the seat, he managed to knock a box to the ground. “And I can barely breathe in the back seat.” 

Edward didn’t reply but his stomach grumbled. Roy smiled grimly as he manoeuvred the car into an on street parking space.  


********* 

  


The diner was nothing special, red booths and black tables. The floor was made of black and white tiles. 

A pretty, blond waitress with her hair clipped up at the back with a clip met them at the door. “Hi, I’m Elizabeth. Is it just the three of you for a table?”  


“Yes,” Roy said. “It is.”

“Follow me.“ Elizabeth smiled and led them to a booth at the far end of the diner right next to the counter. “Do you want menus?”

“Yes please,” Alphonse said sliding into the booth.  


“I could eat a horse.” Edward gave Roy a cheeky grin as sat down next to his brother.

“Don’t become a comedian when you leave school.” Roy sat opposite them.   


“You might just come up short,” Alphonse added. “Ouch!” Alphonse’s attempt an injecting humour had predictably made Edward punch him in the arm.   


Roy’s temple was pounding and he watched as the two boys playfully shoved one another making some joke about the hot waitress. For the umpteenth time that day, he wondered how he was going to be able to look after the two brothers.

The waitress returned with the promised menus and was a welcome distraction. Roy had to admit the boys were right, the woman was quite beautiful.  
He gave her one of his most charming smiles, one that his best friend Hughes often joked that he must have perfected in the mirror.

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Roy said.  


“Would you like some drinks while you’re looking at the menu?”

“I’ll have a glass of water and a black coffee.” Roy turned to the boys, “What would you like?”

Al and Ed looked at one another. “Ice cream sundae?”   


Roy nodded, “Ok but after dinner. Just two cokes for now.”

********** 

  


  


  
This was not how “Elizabeth” had imagining spending the week, avoiding handsy men and cleaning up after overindulged children. She flicked to back of the writing pad she was using to take orders. She ran her finger through the list of the day’s visitors to the diner. The only one who seemed any way interesting was the dark haired man that was currently sitting with the two teenagers. Their colouring was nothing like his and he was definitely too young to be their father. She couldn’t help but wonder what their story was. The man was handsome and he knew it. He had tried to engage her with some light flirting, but she had no mind to indulge him. 

A clang of glass caused her to raise her head. Jenny, the other and the only real waitress, had dropped her tray. She ran over to the woman, who waved her away.

“Sorry,” Jenny said. “Its okay, nothing’s broken. Some asshole tried to paw my ass.”

Jenny glared at the culprit with big meaty hands and a handlebar mustache.  


“Thank God, this isn’t my life.” She patted Jenny’s arm, “Listen, if he orders another coffee I’ll spit in it.”

There were several splutters of laughter in her ear.   


“Riza remind me never to piss you off.” Breda chuckled from the tiny ear piece.

Hidden in her blouse was a small communication device which she was using to keep in contact with the other members of her team.  


“Hey waitress, can I have another coffee?” She didn’t need to look up to know who had spoken and finished picking up the contents of the tray. She stood up and nodded at the grinning, blond haired man with a toothpick in his mouth and she went behind the counter. She took a mug and poured a black coffee. She headed over to the man.

“Thanks doll,” the man said as he took the mug from her.  


Riza leaned in and hissed into his ear, “Jean, I swear I shoot you in the balls if you don’t stop.”

“Mr Dark and Handsome over there seems very interested in you.”  


“So what if he is?” Riza shrugged, “I have a job to do just like you. Let me know if you see anything suspicious.”

No sooner had Riza stepped away from Jean’s table the aforementioned Mr Dark and Handsome waved to get her attention. “Can I have the bill?”

“Of course, sir.”

She could feel his gaze on her back as she walked to cash register to ring up his bill. Jeez, he wasn’t subtle. She put the bill on a silver tray and put it on the table in front of the man, who was getting out his wallet. The door creaked open and she checked over her shoulder to make sure it wasn’t their man. Jean gave her a thumbs up and she turned back to her customers.  
The man handed her his credit card, he had left the bill on the tray along with a generous tip.

“Thank you, I’ll be back shortly.”   


She walked behind the counter and ran the card through the machine. She put the money in the tip jar, Jenny would appreciate it. She took the reciept and removed the bill from the tray. She was about to ball it up and throw it in the trash, when she noticed something strange. Scrawled on the back was the words “Help, was kidnapped.” 

She glanced briefly at their table and made sure the man had not noticed the note. It was ballsy to enter a diner with one or two hostages in tow.  


“Men, we may have an unforeseen situation,” she said keeping her voice just about loud enough for the microphone to pick up. “One of the kids at Mr Dark and Handsome’s table has written a note alleging he has been kidnapped.”

“Hawkeye, are you sure it’s wise to get involved,” Falman asked. “It could compromise our whole operation.”  


Riza was about to respond when Jean interrupted, “Kid could be playing you and wants you to help him run away.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on making a scene, but I can’t in good conscience ignore the note. Breda and Falman I need your eyes on him when he leaves.”

“You’re the boss,” Breda said.  

“Fuery, can you look him up? His name’s Roy Mustang according to his credit card.”

“Already on it!”

Riza felt for her firearm at her waist underneath her striped apron and headed back to the table.  

Mustang was browsing through the paper seemingly unaware what had transpired and one of the kids caught Riza’s eye.

“Help,” he mouthed.  


The other kid was happily finishing his sundae. Riza wondered if Jean was on the money, something didn’t feel right. Riza stopped next to Mustang and put his card and receipt on the table in front of him.

“Mr Mustang,” she began in a low voice, “I want to know what you are doing with these two boys. You’re clearly not family since you look nothing alike.”  


“Excuse me!” The man’s eyes went wide, “I am their guardian. I don’t know what you are insinuating, but you are wrong.”

“Before I go any further,“ Riza continued. “I need to tell you I am an undercover police officer and I am armed. I am also an excellent shot, so don’t try anything funny. The boys are coming in the back with my colleague while we question them.”

Mustang sat ramrod straight and his eyes bored into hers, “I can assure you that I am their guardian. Why on earth would you suspect anything untoward?”  


Either he was exceptionally good actor or he was telling the truth. Her gut feeling was telling her it was the latter, but she took the bill from her pocket.

Roy’s face fell as he read what was scrawled there, “Edward, why would you do such a thing?”  


Contrary to the anger that might be expected, there was only a pained grimace.

The boy, Edward, crossed his arms, “Because it’s true.”  


“Edward!” The other boy elbowed Edward in the ribs. “How can you be so horrible?”

Riza blinked in surprise. Edward grunted with the pain and shoved the other boy.

“Boys, please don’t.” Mustang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I thought that this day couldn’t get any worse.”

The other boy said, “I’m really sorry, officer. Edward is lying.”

“Al, you traitor!” Edward rubbed his ribs. “I hate you both.”  


“I apologise for wasting your time,” Mustang said quietly. “The boy’s mother died recently and I was appointed guardian. As the boys had to move from Risembool, Edward here is not too happy.” 

For the first time, Riza noticed that the man had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. “Ed, don’t you realise how much trouble you can get in for wasting police time?”

The kid rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, lady, it was only a bit of fun. I had no idea you were a cop.”

“Everything okay, Hawkeye?” Jean asked in her ear.  


She stepped back from the table, “I guess you are free to go.”  


“Thanks for going easy on him,” Mustang said.   


“I suppose I should apologise.”  


“Not at all.” He waved his hand. “It’s good to know that the police force are looking out for the wellbeing of children. But if you wanted to make it up to me, I might be willing to let you wine and dine me.”   


“Are you seriously hitting on me after I threatened you with a gun?”  


Roy smiled, “Sure, you’re interesting and besides I’m a bit of a masochist.”  


Riza rolled her eyes, “I know your type, so no thanks.”  


“With respect, Elizabeth if that’s really your name, I don’t think you do. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He bowed his head as if he thought he was some genteel man from 1920s. “Come on kids.”  


“What are we now, chick bait?” She heard Edward mutter as they left the diner. “You looked ridiculous, you know.”  


Riza could feel the blush on her face, the kid had made a total fool out of her. But not as much of a fool as he had made of Mustang. The thought made her smile a little. It looks like the man had a lot to deal with. Once she had established she wasn’t needed, she made her way into the back.   


“Still no sign of the perp yet,” Breda said. “But Mr Dark and Handsome is leaving with the two kids in tow.”

“His story seems legit but keep a man on him and follow just in case,” Riza muttered under her breath. She watched as the blond haired man on the other side of the diner who nodded and got up. 

“Hawkeye, I don’t think there will be a need for it,” Fuery interjected. “I’ve just found out who he is.”

“What is it, Fuery?”

“He’s our new boss.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *************  
>   
>   
> Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
